


DEAR FATHER

by ReaderRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Capslock, Dadster, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, POV First Person, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus-centric, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Specifically from his absentee father, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Papyrus is twelve years old and sends a letter to the father he never sees





	DEAR FATHER

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a really quick thing I whipped up. This is part of a backstory for a fic that may not be written any time soon. Gaster hasn't been shattered across time and space yet. He's just an absentee dad who does his job and only supports his sons financially. 
> 
> Some parts of this make more sense if you know the rest of the back story but I think it stands well enough on its own, and there's a lack of Papyrus and Dadster stuff out there. You'd think the man only has one son or something.

 

> _DEAR FATHER:_
> 
>  
> 
> _HI! THIS IS PAPYRUS! I'M YOUR SON! I'M SURE YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT, BUT JUST IN CASE, I WANTED TO MAKE SURE! WE HAVEN'T MET SINCE I WAS SO LITTLE! IT WOULD BE EASY TO FORGET ME BECAUSE OF THAT, I THINK._
> 
> _I DIDN'T FORGET YOU! BUT I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH OF THE LAST TIME WE MET, BUT I DO REMEMBER SOME STUFF. I WAS SO SMALL! SANS (HE'S YOUR OTHER SON, MY BROTHER) SAYS IT'S NORMAL TO FORGET THINGS AS YOU GET OLDER, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WERE VERY SMALL. WELL, EVERYONE GETS OLDER AT THE SAME RATE, RIGHT? I'M TEN YEARS OLDER AND SO ARE YOU, SO THAT'S A LONG TIME FOR YOU, TOO! SO MAYBE YOU DID FORGET. IF YOU DID, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE EMBARRASSED! IT'S NATURAL! I FORGIVE YOU!!!_
> 
> _I AM TWELVE YEARS OLD NOW. I'M ALMOST OUT OF STRIPES!!! I CAN'T WAIT!_
> 
> _I HOPE YOU'LL COME TO MY PARTY. USUALLY PEOPLE DON'T COME SO IT'S OKAY IF YOU CAN'T EITHER, ~~BUT IT WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY.~~ WE'RE  GOING TO HAVE CAKE AND I'M BAKING IT MYSELF! (SANS WILL HELP BUT I'M BETTER AT BAKING THAN HE IS. I JUST DON'T LIKE PUTTING THINGS IN THE OVEN MYSELF SO THAT'S WHAT HE DOES.) SO IF YOU WANT CAKE, YOU SHOULD COME TO THE PARTY!_
> 
> _I LOVE BAKING!  I ALSO LIKE TO SING, AND PLAY ALL KINDS OF SPORTS! I'M ALSO A GOOD WRITER. I WRITE MYSTERY NOVELS! I'VE ALMOST FINISHED MY FIRST ONE! IT'S REALLY GOOD AND YOU WOULD LIKE IT. WHEN IT'S DONE, DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A COPY? I CAN SEND IT TO YOU!  I BET YOU CAN SOLVE THE MYSTERY BEFORE THE BIG REVEAL BECAUSE YOU'RE A SCIENTIST AND REALLY SMART! I HOPE YOU'LL THINK IT'S CLEVER… I WORKED VERY HARD ON THE TWIST!_
> 
> _I AM A REALLY REALLY GOOD WRITER, THOUGH. SANS SAYS SO AND HE WOULDN'T LIE. I'M JUST NOT GOOD WITH WRITING LETTERS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY TO SEND. IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS!! I DEFINITELY HAVE FRIENDS! PEOPLE JUST DON'T SEND LETTERS MUCH. I JUST HOPED MAYBE THIS ONE WOULD REACH YOU SINCE YOU DON'T REPLY TO MY EMAILS? I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING THEM?_
> 
> _ANYWAY MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 2 MONTHS SO THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME TO DECIDE, I HOPE._
> 
> _I HOPE YOU WILL COME! BUT IF NOT IT'S FINE!_
> 
> _THANKS FOR READING, ~~DAD~~  FATHER! _
> 
>  
> 
> _-YOUR SON,_
> 
> _PAPYRUS ASTER_

**Author's Note:**

> Might eventually add to this or write the fic/series it's a part of. Don't hold your breath, though.


End file.
